The Revenge Game
by Kraft58
Summary: Story 2 in my Rio Timeline, and 2nd story to the Dark Robe Saga. An old enemy returns seeking revenge on Blu. When he goes missing and presumed dead, only Jewel thinks he is alive. Is she right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

Somewhere close to where the land and sky fuse together, the sun cast a soft vibrant mixture of orange and scarlet light as it slowly began to set upon the horizon. The summer day was drawing to a close and everything across the borders of the Blue Bird Sanctuary seemed to stand still, lost forever in time.

Fireflies hovered through the air, blinking their pale translucent bodies as they searched for their mates. Crickets chirped as the sky darkened and the first glimpse of night descended upon the Earth. This was the signs of the times at hand. For the first time in years, the Rainforest was at peace.

Blu breathed inwards as he stood perched upon a lone branch. With his wings folded close to his body, he let his feathers rustle in the gathering breeze. The feeling of tranquility swept across his entire being as he stood motionless, his eyes closed and a smile blanketed upon his face. He had read of several moments like this during his time with Linda, but he had never experienced such a thing first hand. His mind seemed to dwell upon one of his most favourite of memories, which only caused his smile to deepen.

It had been on an evening very similar to this that he had been on a trolley cart. It had been on an evening like this that he had tried to tell Jewel that he loved her. It had also been that same evening that they had shared their first kiss when he had jumped from an airplane to die with her, only to find out that he could fly. Now his life had changed forever. He was married to the love of his life, he was the father of three beautiful hatchlings, and even Linda herself had gone to become a ranger for the Blue Bird Sanctuary.

Yes, it was those memories that Blu cherished the most. Standing there, lost in thought, he failed to hear the familiar sounds of talons scraping against wood.

"Good evening, Pet" a familiar voice called out, "enjoying the evening are we?"

Blu jumped with fright, his eyes opened as he turned to stare at the beautiful stix macaw female. Standing eye to eye, he stared into hers mischievously. He knew full well that she could read his response, and that she had noticed the smile on his face. He couldn't hide anything from her, not that he would want too anyways.

"Uh, yeah… um good evening, Jewel." Blu stumbled, swatting at a bug which flew across his beak.

"What brings you out this far, Blu?" Jewel asked, her eyes narrowing. "You weren't day dreaming again were you?"

Blu shook his head and tried his best to keep himself sounding smooth and confident.

"I don't day dream. I just enjoy spending my time staring at the sunset. I never really got a chance to see it back in Moose Lake, there was too much pollution, and smog, and…"

Blu's voice trailed off as he noticed the sarcastic look simmering in the female's eyes. Her wicked smile never leaving her face as she listened to her mate's explanation.

"Ya-huh, I don't believe you. I have never once heard you say a single bad thing about Tiny-sota, and yet now you're talking about smog and pollution. Come on, tell me the truth… you were day dreaming about the time we met, weren't you?"

Blu nodded, his bright blue feathers turning red as he began to sweat and blush.

"I knew it," Jewel's voice rang out confidently, "You were day dreaming, and it was about me. You're luck… because if you had really come out to watch the sunset, I would have tanned your nerdy butt. You left the children unattended again."

Blu lowered his head a little sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about that, Jewel. I didn't think I was that far away from the nest. I was keeping an ear out for them."

Blu watched Jewel's smile fad from her face. She nodded and lowered herself to lie on the branch.

"I know, the children certainly can be a handful can't they?" She sighed. "But the time will come when you'll have to learn how to take your responsibilities seriously. We need to work together, and raise the children right."

Blu shuddered as Jewel's words struck him in the heart. His eyes narrowed, his head lowered as he wiped a solitary tear from his eye.

"Are you saying I don't know how to take care of our children?" he asked. "I lived without both of my parents. Until I met Linda, I had no one. Then I met you, and everything swung around full circle. I am trying to be a good father to the best of my abilities."

"You're a good father, Blu," Jewel smiled, "really, I don't know what we would do without you."

Blu's face brightened slightly at the compliment but he knew deep down that she was only saying that to make him feel better.

"Come on," Jewel smiled. "Let's go home."

# # #

Far from Blu and Jewel's location… far beneath the city of Rio De Janeiro… far from the prying eyes of others, sat the very definition of evil. The cockatoo named Nigel stood to attention. His razor talons prodded through a silk cloth covering his body, with each footstep he took, his talons scratched the stone floor of an abandoned subway tunnel. Surrounded by his new found followers, and fellow bird murderers, the cockatoo laughed insanely.

"Welcome, welcome… my friends." The cockatoo hissed. "I presume you know why you're here?"

A large rather grotesque and fat monkey stumbled forward. His eyes shined a bright red tinge in the dim light.

"Why don't you enlighten us?"

"Patience, my friend." Nigel soothed, "I am sure you will be pleasantly surprised."

The monkey spit with disgust at the cockatoo's words. His eyes shimmered dangerously.

"I hate surprises. Why don't you tell me now, or I'm gone."

Nigel cocked his head to one side and removed his garbs, revealing his scarred and featherless body.

"I want my revenge… and you my friends are going to help me."

"What if we refuse?" The monkey asked, eyeing the hideous creature.

"Than you're life is as good as gone. I know several groups of Smugglers just dying to get their hands on new prey. It would be a shame if they were to get their hands on you."

Nigel forced a confident smile as he watched the monkey back away. He had won the argument with nothing more than a simple threat… and it was a threat he had every intention on bringing to reality.

"As I said, I want my revenge… there is a single Blue Macaw out there, you will bring him to me alive and unharmed."

A group of Margay stepped forward from the darkness. Their eyes glistened as they stared at the cockatoo.

"All of this trouble for a blue macaw? What did he do?"

Nigel shuddered and placed a wing upon the nearest stone wall. He lowered his head and sighed.

"I never was a pretty bird, in fact I worked for humans. We were going to sell the last two Blue Macaws for a large sum of money. While making our get away, the male macaw fastened a fire extinguisher to my leg and threw me from the plane… I don't think you'll understand how much it hurts to have your feathers ripped from you as you are cut by a propeller blade… but Blu will understand the pain once I get my claws on him."

The large cockatoo cackled to himself as he snapped his beak forward. He waved a single wing dismissing his comrades.

"Now get going, I want Blu brought to me before sundown tomorrow evening. Be careful, he is a smart creature, and is not to be underestimated."

Nigel watched as the gathering of creatures headed off through out the subway tunnels. His eyes slit dangerously as he proceeded to talk to himself.

"Oh, Blu, believe me… you'll never see you're lovely little girl again… especially when I rip your feathers out one at a time, and turn them into my beautiful new coat."

The large cockatoo cackled to himself as he waved a single wing. "Now get going, I want Blu brought to me before sundown tomorrow night."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Blu and Jewel's nest was a comfortable dwelling consisting of a large hallowed out tree in the heart of the Blue Bird Sanctuary. At first it hadn't been much, but with a couple of months of hard work and a lot of tender loving care, Jewel had managed to create her vision of the perfect home. With large green leafs hanging from the branches on all sides, it offered the perfect protection from the evasive predators which hunted and killed birds through out the rain forest. From its vantage point in the sky, the moon shined down, filtering its pale light through the protective tree tops like silver dust hovering upon the breeze.

Inside the dwelling, Jewel stifled a giggle as she watched Blu out of the corner of her eyes. Having taken up his usual routine of playing a game with the children, he wrapped a gentle wing and embraced his three hatchlings in a soft but firm bear hug. Growling like a fierce predator, Blu pretended to be shocked when the kids turned and started tearing at his neck with their beaks, talons, and the occasional wing.

Jewel often found herself smiling at the charade. Clearly all three kids had inherited their father's intelligence as well as her fierce temper and fighting style... and yet there was something much more than that. In the short amount of time since she and Blu had met, he always gave her the impression that he was nothing more than a timid, nerdy and a rather annoying bird... but none of these features ever seemed to show themselves when he was in the presence of his children. Instead she could see the other side of him, the stronger, more sensitive and protective side... the side of a dutiful father, and the side she only ever saw once before, back when he risked his life to save her.

"Ok you three, off to sleep with you." Jewel commanded in a rather deep voice, imitating Blu.

The three hatchlings turned their attention towards her, never releasing their grips from Blu's throat.

"Awwww but Mom!" Three small voices rang out in protest. "We want to stay up and play more games with Daddy!"

Jewel's sapphire eyes cut through the darkness as she issued for silence.

"There will be plenty of time to play tomorrow. Me and your father need to discuss some important issues... Besides, I think your father has had enough for one night."

"You're mother is right." Blu frowned, shooing his children away with a single wing so he could rise up onto his talons. "It is time for growing birdies to be in bed. I'll tell you what though, if you are good and go right to sleep, I'll take you out to the city so you can visit Rafael tomorrow."

The small wooden chamber erupted with cheers from the three little birds who needed no further convincing on the matter. Running over towards their mother, Jewel swept them up with a single wing. Her smile deepened as she passed Blu, brushing his wing with hers.

"See told ya, you make an excellent father."

After a couple of moments, Jewel emerged from the small wooden gnarl (which served the purpose of a bedroom) without a word, she nestled her beak into Blu's neck.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She sighed, "You certainly are a one of a kind bird."  
"And that's the problem..." Blu admitted breaking eye contact with his love. His brown eyes narrowed before turning to face her. "What is it that you love about me? Are you here because you have to be or because you want to be?"

Backing away shocked by the sudden display of emotion, Jewel nodded in understanding.

"Of course I want to be... Blu, you and me are meant to be."

"Sometimes I wonder," Blue admitted, "We have three children now, and I still haven't been able to tell you how I feel. Maybe its time I found out why I can't tell you."

"You have told me plenty of times. You always said we were chained to each other birds." Jewel smiled, "I have a pretty good idea what you mean each time you say that, and believe me, I never get tired of hearing it from you."

Blu lowered his head in a desperate attempt to avoid her gaze. Without a word, he fidgeted with his feathers. After a couple of minutes he continued.

"Haven't you ever considered that the only reason you're with me is so we can save the spix macaw species? Or what if it turns out that we aren't the right... er... birds for each other?"

Jewel shook her head, trying hard to hide the surprised yet heartbroken look on her face.

"It never crossed my mind for a second. Blu, what's wrong? Why would you ask me such a silly question?"

"I gave up my whole life to come here. I needed to make sure you truly loved me before I did something I regret. It's because I lo..."

Jewel's sapphire eyes widened further. "I'm sorry but I couldn't hear you, you what, Blu?"

The female macaw watched Blu continue to fidget with his feathers. He took a deep sigh and continued nervously.

"I wanted to tell you this for quite a while. I tried to tell you that one time on the trolley before I started to choke. But I lo..."

Blu lowered his head, drumming his talon across the edge of his beak.

"C'mon, it shouldn't be this hard. Just say it you stupid... stupid... stupid bird!"

Jewel forced a smile and wrapped her Cerulean wing around him.

"It's ok, if you don't think it's the right time to tell me. I understand."

"No, I need to do this." Blu explained picking up speed as he began to confess his feelings. "I love you and want to spend my life with you. I don't just love you, I love everything about you. Your eyes, your voice, the way you make my heart skip a beat every morning. I can't picture my life without you, and I've read several romance novels like Romeo and Juliet, and Beauty and the Beast, and..."

"I couldn't have said it better." Jewel smiled pulling her mate into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Jewel." Blu muttered as he pulled himself away.

"Eu te amo, Blu" Jewel smiled pulling him back into the kiss. "I think it's time we go get some sleep."

Blu nodded and followed her off to the separate room, where they perched each night since they had started their new life together.

# # #

The morning sun shined through the tree tops, bird song echoed all around the clearing, awakening Blu early. He rolled over and watched Jewel's chest bob up and down as she breathed silently.

"I finally told you." He smiled to himself. "I think deep down you knew I would, and you were right, but then again you usually are."

Jewel's eyes shifted open and she smiled at him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Jewel." He smiled. "Are you interested in returning to Rio for the day?"

"If you're there with me..." she replied, "I think that would be a wonderful idea."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Nigel cackled to himself as he stood menacingly on his large heavy talons. His sharp claws prodded from the asphalt. Without a word, he spread his wings and turned to the small group of monkeys behind him. Each one of them had their eyes focused upon the old Aviary, and though not a word was spoken between Nigel's followers, the cockatoo could tell that they were all thinking the same thing.

"This is where it began." Nigel explained. "This is where I was supposed to capture the two blue macaws, and make my fortune. My plan was flawless, except for my inability to see just how smart the male was. I underestimated him, but not this time. Revenge will be mine."

The monkey who had spoken his mind in the subway tunnels rolled his eyes. Stepping forward from the crowd, he pointed an accusing finger at the featherless bird.

"So let's hurry up and grab the bird. I don't fancy standing here and roasting to death."

Nigel spun around and grabbed the monkey's throat with a single talon. The nails dug deep into his neck cutting off his airways for a brief moment.

"Have patience my young friend. The road to vengeance should be savoured... like the fresh juices seeping from a roasted chicken leg.

The hideous monkey freed himself from Nigel's grip and rolled his eyes, never once moving his finger away from Nigel.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't know anything about that. I want what I was promised, and you better live up to your end of the deal."

Nigel clicked his beak together, his dark bloodshot eyes focused solely upon the monkey.

"Refresh my memory. What did I promise you?"

"You said that I would get a chance to teach the bird some manners. You also said that I would get some nice shiny trinkets, and all the fresh fruit I could eat."

Nigel cackled to himself once again and swatted the monkey's finger with his wing.

"That certainly was a valid deal. I will live up to it, but only if you follow my orders. But I'm altering it a bit. If you continue to stand in my way and questioning my judgment, you will get nothing!"

"I won't let my brothers starve, Nigel. The tourist season is over, and the sanctuary birds have taken all of the food for themselves. I'll fight you if I have too, especially if it means getting what I need to survive."

Nigel clicked his beak, not shaken by the threat. He simply eyed the monkey with an amused look.

"Charming, you would like to play the hero. It is a pity that you're nothing more than just a villain... a common thief. Might I suggest that you do as I say and get back in line with the rest of your misguided group."

The monkey frowned and backed himself into the crowd. Nigel forced what could only be described as a twisted smile. He laughed and continued with his rant.

"Congratulations, Jose. You certainly do have a bit of sense about you. Not much, but for a monkey you are above par."

There was a slight shuffle amongst the crowd. Jose snorted with disgust.

"Can we please just get on with this?"

Nigel spread his wings and laughed insanely clicking his beak together between sharp breaths.

"Very well, here is the plan... I am going to send in a spy to check and see what is happening in there. If that creature sees the blue macaws, report back immediately. Once we're inside, we'll capture the male and take him back to the subway system unharmed. If the female interferes don't even touch her. She's an important part of making my revenge complete."

"But I thought we were only after the male macaw?" Jose questioned.

"Think about it for a moment monkey brain. The macaws love each other. When we separate them, we'll crush their spirits, their hopes and dreams, and I'll have a new coat of beautiful feathers. No matter what happens, there is no defeat for us."

The group of monkey's laughed amongst themselves. "She'll probably suffer the rest of her life. Isn't that right, Nigel?"

Nigel nodded his scarred head. His tongue prodded from his mouth.

"Exactly, and when she suffers, her lover boy will suffer as well. The poor pathetic Romeo will beg and plead to return to his Juliet, and that is when I will strike!"

Nigel folded a wing over his heart and let another wicked smile pass his beak.

"Ah, young love... what a powerful and yet extremely stupid thing. I hope they enjoy it now, because it will be their undoing."

# # #

Basked between the specks of sunlight which shined through the forest canopy, a lone margay crept silently through the jungle. With her eyes open, she sniffed the air. The scent of macaws still lingered heavily on the breeze... a scent which she gladly followed.

"Where are you," she chuckled to herself. "I can't wait to find you, and teach you tasty morsels a lesson."

She stopped dead in her tracks. Her hair bristled and stood on end.

"The scent is right above me." She hissed. "But where exactly are you...?"

"Fly like a bird, Jewel." A voice echoed up from the tree tops. Throwing her head straight up, she caught a glimpse of five blue macaws as they flew past.

The margay chuckled to herself as she climbed the tree, hoping for a better look. Coming to a small branch, she plucked a single feather from the bark and sniffed the intoxicating scent she had been tracking.

"I must have just found their home," she grinned, "if that's the case, where are they going?"

Her voice trailed off as realisation sank in. "They're heading towards the city... I'm sure Nigel would be interested in knowing this information, but I better have some insurance first."

# # #

Blu, Jewel, and their three hatchlings landed down on the warm pavement streets. Blu eyed the wonderment before him. Even though Rio was surprisingly less busy than it was during the days of Carnaval, the city itself still looked the same.

The smell of freshly chopped fruit still littered the streets, and the sound of haggling echoed from both sides of the road. Blu peered around for a brief moment before finally speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Wow, I can't believe we're back." Blu smiled sheepishly as he eyed Jewel who stood beside him in awe.

"Certainly brings back a lot of memories doesn't it?" Jewel teased, nudging him with her wing.

"Oh most definitely, who could forget everything that we have been through? The Samba Club, the crazy samba loving birds like Nico and Pedro, the trolley ride at sunset, even the chase with Nigel. Although I do have to say, the best part of the whole experience was meeting you."

Jewel's face went bright red at the compliment. She formed an innocent smile and eyed Blu with her peripheral vision.

"Are you getting soft on me, Pet?" She teased, "Though, you do know what a girl wants to here. Thank you."

Blu toyed with his wings for a moment before responding. "There is no need to thank me, Jewel. I should really be the one thanking you. You're the angel remember?"

"Yeah," Jewel smiled. "I'm the angel who stepped on your throat the moment we met."

"Don't remind me," Blu sighed, "I still have the scars from your talons."

"Hey, Homies, what's poppin?"

Blu and Jewel jumped with fright at the newcomer's voice. Turning around as quickly as possible, both macaws stood face to face with Pedro and Nico. Both birds had huge smiles on their faces, and looked like they hadn't aged a day over the past year.

"Hey guys," Blu smiled, "What brings you here? Isn't Carnaval over for the year?"

Nico hovered in the air shifting in the wind as he passed both Blu and Jewel for a quick inspection.

"The question is not what we're doing here, bird. The question is what are you doing here?"

Pedro squawked as he landed on his two talons.

"So what are you doing here, homies? We thought you was dead."

Blu shifted his feet a little uncomfortably. He hadn't seen his friends in a little over a year, and he really didn't know how to bring up the conversation revolving his family.

"Well, we brought the kids over to see Rafael." Blu explained.

Nico and Pedro looked at each other for a moment than continued with the interrogation.

"Children...?" Nico echoed uncertain on if he had heard the macaw correctly or not.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Pedro held up his wing for a brief time out. "The last time we seen you two, you were in the jungle. Are you telling me, you and the hot wing had kids?"

Blu shifted his feet a little uneasily. He had never been overly good at expressing his own personal matters. He eyed Jewel with a nervous expression and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. I don't see how you could forget since you were there when they were born."

"Do you know where Rafael is?" Jewel intervened. "We really don't have a lot of time to just sit around and chat. Not with the responsibility of running a family."

Nico nodded his little yellow head and tipped his soda cap hat with respect.

"Of course we know where he is, little lady. We just saw him not to long ago. He went to Luiz's garage."

Jewel and Blu's eyes widened in horror as the memories of the slobber covered bulldog entered their minds. Granted the bulldog was friendly enough, and he had come to the aid of Jewel on one occasion but nothing seemed to overshadow the feeling of helplessness when he had almost killed them with the power saw.

"Great... just great," Jewel sighed, rolling her eyes. "So, Pet, do you got any more bright ideas?"

Blu nodded. "Yeah, I got one. Let's go and see Luiz."

# # #

"We found him!" A voice called out to Nigel. The cockatoo turned his head and smiled at the large margay female.

"Excellent, where is he?" Nige asked.

"I've sent some margays to capture him, he is here in Rio. They're tracking his scent as we speak. I guarantee that you will have him captured by sundown."

Nigel snapped his beak shut, his eyes burned furiously.

"Very good, I'm heading back to the subway system. Bring him to me, and be quick about it."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

Luiz's garage had not changed a bit. In the sunlight which barely entered in through the risible metal door, and small holes in the roof, dark shadowy apparitions crept along the stone walls. The garage was still a cluttered mess of different tools, junk, and other randomly assorted human artifacts.

Walking slowly, Blu could scarcely hear the sound of his own breathing over his racing heartbeat. Every so often, he would turn and study a shadow, shuddering at what could possibly be waiting for him in the darkness ahead.

_Maybe I should have reconsidered this._ He thought, _No! _He told himself angrily. _I promised that the kids could see Rafael, and he has to be here somewhere._

"Hello, Luiz... Rafael... are you two here?" Blu called out, trying to hide the shakiness of his voice. "It's me, Blu. You know from a year ago, the night of the Carnaval parade?"

There was no answer from the darkened room. Only the echo from his voice greeted him.

Jewel followed suit, keeping the three little birds sheltered in her wings. She knew full well that Luiz was a prankster. He had after all pinned them to the floor a year ago.

"I don't like this, Blu." She said a little more fearful. "Let's just go home. We can always take the kids to see Rafael later."

"No" Blu shook his head. "There's nothing here to be afraid of. Luiz is big, but he's harmless, and Rafael is..."

Blu's voice trailed off when he saw a large brown and white object leap from the far corner of the room. With speed born from desperation, Blu ran to Jewel and covered her with his body. His eyes shut tight as he prepared himself for the onslaught of whatever had charged for him.

"Hey, you two are looking good."

Blu's eyes opened at the familiar deep voice, and felt the splatter of drool drop across his forehead.

"That wasn't funny." Blu frowned, wiping the saliva from off of him.

Luiz licked the drool from the sides of his mouth and smiled showing his jagged teeth. He studied the faces of the macaws, chuckling dumbly to himself.

"That's your problem, bro." Luiz smiled, "You got no sense of humour."

"Oh I got a sense of humour." Blu pouted, "We just have a different idea on what is funny."

Rafael swooped down from the rafters, and held out a wing to help Blu back onto his talons.

"Sorry, Lovebirds... we just couldn't resist. We heard you calling out to us. I must say you're looking much closer now than you were a year ago."

"Yeah, children will do that." Jewel smiled, revealing the children hiding under her wings.

Rafael's long beak arched into a smile, his black feathers rose to greet the children.

"Buster, Kinski, and Rose... oh I can't believe you brought them to visit their Uncle Rafael."

The three children cheered and ran to the excited toucan who embraced them in a gentle bear hug.

"Oh, you've grown so much. Eva will be so jealous, she's always asking about you guys."

Blu and Jewel smiled at each other, and watched the toucan's playful reactions with the children.

"Awww they're so sweet together." Jewel smiled, "I've never seen anything more adorable."

Blu nodded his agreement, and turned his back. "I'll be back in a little while. I just got to get some fresh air."

Jewel frowned and turned her attention towards her mate."Is there something wrong, Blu?" she asked, a little worried.

"Nope, I just find it stuffy in here. Please watch the kids, I'll be back soon."

# # #

Blu stood basking in the warm sunlight. With wings spread wide, he let the wind rustle through his feathers. His eyes closed tight as he imagined himself flying free. As far and as fast as he possibly could. His jaw dropped as the wind embraced him, allowing him to lift off the ground.

BAM!

Blu landed with a thud. A heavy weight pinned him onto the warm cement road. He could feel the warmth of some creature breathing down the backside of his neck.

"Going somewhere, bird?" A cruel voice hissed in his ear. "I'm afraid you have gained the attention of someone you shouldn't have messed with."

Blu struggled to open his eyes, and was shocked to see a large cat like creature standing over him. Both paws had his wings pinned to the ground, its razor sharp claws jabbed into his feathers, stopping any sort of escape attempt. The cat's bright yellow eyes seemed to burn into his soul. Its icy glare brought the true nature of fear into his heart.

"Woof woof woof!" Blu barked like a dog, but found himself bleeding when the cat slashed a claw across his face.

"Don't play games with me, bird." The cat hissed. "We Margay are a clever bunch. We don't scare easily."

"What do you want with me?" Blu asked, "I have done nothing to you."

"I don't want anything from you." The margay chuckled. "But our leader does. He knows you very well, macaw... and you're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

The margay stepped on Blu's chest with enough force to knock the wind from him. As the world faded into blackness, Blu took note that the margay wasn't alone. He was surrounded by a legion of feline type creatures, all laughing at his pain, with their ice cold eyes focused solely upon him.

"Jewel," he managed to choke out, "please forgive me..."

# # #

Jewel doubled over in pain as she felt her heart snap in two. Tears worked their way down her cheeks. She couldn't explain why, but all she could feel was a terrible pain flowing through her entire being.

"Something is wrong," she sobbed, "I can feel it... Something horrible has just happened."

Rafael and Luiz exchanged a worried glance for a brief second. The toucan's eyes filled with concern for his friend. Walking over to her, he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What could possibly be wrong? We're in Rio, and old friends have just been reunited. You should be having the time of your life."

Jewel continued to weep, her pain filled face, brought doubt to the toucan's mind.

"I don't know... I can't explain it. It's like all of a sudden my heart isn't beating anymore."

Rafael shook his head. "Ay yai yai, that can't be. Hey Blu, you might want to get in here!"

There was no response from the alley. Rafael cupped his wings together.

"Blu, I know you can hear me, get your butt in here!"

Again there was no response from the alley. Jewel's heart raced a mile a minute as she looked at the toucan's expression.

"Where is he?" she asked, "Why isn't he answering?"

"I don't know, but now I'm starting to get a bad feeling. Luiz, watch the kids, we had better go find Blu."

The alley was a disaster zone. Boxes had been knocked over into the street, shredded scraps and blue feathers laid abandoned on the road. Jewel looked in horror at the sight. Her eyes filled with tears as she picked up a single blue feather.

"The alley wasn't like this when we arrived." Jewel noted, "How could something like this happen so quickly?"

Rafael studied the scene and bent down to get a closer look at the pavement.

"Look here... I don't know much about how the body works, but I am pretty sure that's blood."

Jewel's face filled with concern as she studied the blood stained cement.

"Do you think Blu might have been injured?"

Rafael shook his head and stared eye to eye with the blue female who protected the blue feathers like they were an infant.

"I think it is time for you to take the kids home... don't worry, I bet Blu just got side tracked with something and will be home by morning. If he isn't I'll search all of Rio, and I will find him, I promise."

Jewel wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's if we find him. If some creature has hurt him, I will claw out their eyes myself."

# # #

"Why, hello there... pretty bird."

Blu moaned as the world began to re-awaken. His head throbbed, his throat ached, even his mouth seemed to have a strange bitter taste to it. Struggling to move, Blu opened his eyes halfway and saw the familiar figure of Nigel towering over him.

"Where am I?" he manage to choke out, "What am I doing here?"

Nigel smiled to himself and grabbed the blue macaw's beak silencing him.

"Shhhhh, don't talk. We don't want to waste any time while I get re-acquainted with an old... shall we say... business partner of mine."

Nigel slapped Blu with his cold featherless wing, and admired the confused stare given off by the macaw.

"I bet you never thought you would see me again did you?" Nigel cackled. "Oh, I can guarantee you didn't... but for me, it was all I could think about. I dreamt of the day I would see you again, and teach you my pain."

"Teach you my pain?" Blu echoed more than a little confused. "How is your pain my fault?"

Nigel rolled his eyes and slapped Blu across the face again.

"Do you think flying through an airplane's cockpit, and being sucked into a propeller is painless? What about the humiliation of having all of your feathers ripped from your body? Everything I have gone through the past year... everything is all your fault."

Blu's eyes widened as he remembered the events of that day. The airplane, using the fire extinguisher to eject Nigel, the plane being damaged beyond repair, Jewel falling and his risk to save her. Everything from that day came rushing back to his memory

"It wasn't my fault, Nigel." Blu growled. "What I did was in self defence."

Nigel cackled, and raised his featherless wings, he snapped his beak closed inches from the blue macaw's face.

"Self defence? Is that your justification of everything you did? I'm afraid that isn't the answer I was looking for."

Blu watched Nigel pace back and forth across the small chamber.

"But don't worry your pretty little head about it... I will eventually receive the answer I want. Even if I have to break you to do it... how is that pretty little girl you seemed so fond of last year eh? Maybe I should make her suffer, and once again, it will be all your fault."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

Almost as if sensing the impending scenario which tormented Jewel's mind, the evening had brought heavy, ominous storm clouds upon the horizon. The breeze seemed much colder this particular evening, like an arctic chill, it seeped through her bones, causing her to shiver uncontrollably.

She wept openly as she sat alone and miserable... doing nothing except staring out at the city lights barely visible on the horizon. She had often caught Blu doing this sort of thing on several different occasions. The lights were his reminder of Linda, and of his old life in Minnesota. A life he chose to give up so they could be together. She sighed, and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Where are you, Pet?" she asked, her eyes filling with painful tears. "Why did you leave me like this? Why did you leave our children behind without a father? Was that blood on the pavement even yours or am I just over-reacting?"

Jewel's thoughts trailed off as she felt a rain drop splash against her beak. She shuddered, wiping the water away with her wing. With a heartfelt sigh she entered the hallowed tree, peering back only once in hope that she would see Blu land safely.

"Be safe, Blu." She mumbled under her breath. "Come back to us… too me."

Laying herself flat upon the floor, Jewel let herself drift off into a quiet slumber.

In her dreams, she pictured Blu standing over her. His deep brown eyes peering into hers, his handsome beak forming that timid smile she had fallen for so long ago.

"Hey, Jewel." He said quietly, toying with his wings as he spoke. "I'm sorry I took so long."

"Where have you been, Blu?" Jewel asked, "I was so worried about you."

"I didn't mean to worry you." Blu admitted, "I just can't come home right now."

Jewel's eyes widened as the meaning of her mate's words sank into her memory.

"What do you mean by you can't come home?" she wondered aloud, "Please Blu, we need you… I need you."

Blu shook his head and lowered it. His eyes filled with painful tears. His wings wrapped around her. His smile faded into a pained expression of sorrow and regret.

"I can't come home… I just can't."

"But why, please tell me." Jewel tried her best to smile. "I love you."

The male macaw nodded his head. His eyes deepened as his sorrow continued to grow stronger. Tears worked their way down the side of his cheeks.

"I never once doubted that. I loved you from the moment I saw you back in the Aviary. Even though I couldn't tell you until recently, you still knew how I felt about you."

Jewel threw Blu away from her. Her eyes hardened. Her anger erupted as she started screaming at the male macaw.

"You didn't answer my question on why you couldn't come home! Why are you avoiding a simple thing, give me an answer?"

Without a word Blu turned his back on Jewel. He unfolded his wings and took a step forward.

"I am sorry… I hope that you can forgive me."

With his deepest apology, Blu flew off and faded out of sight. The world around Jewel faded as she awoke to find herself once again alone in her room.

"Why am I torturing myself like this?" She pouted, "Why am I dreaming about him not coming home. I need to have faith that he will be back by morning… or that Rafael can find him."

With a sigh, she allowed herself to drift back off to sleep.

# # #

Rafael landed safely on the tree branch. Keeping his expression stoic, he studied the faces of the macaws he knew as his friends. Jewel, and the children all looked like they hadn't received a peaceful night's rest… but he couldn't blame them.

_If Eva or any of my children went missing, I would probably feel the same way._ Rafael thought frowning.

"So I take it he hasn't come home yet." The toucan admitted. "That isn't like Blu… not unless you two had an argument."

Jewel shook her head. "We haven't had a reason to fight at all. He played with the kids, and we came to visit you. There was no reason for him to run off."

Rafael nodded knowingly. He shooed the kids away and proceeded to interrogate Jewel further.

"Did you notice anything strange the past couple of days? Behaviour wise or just anything weird… you know… things you can't really explain?"

Jewel lowered her head a little sheepishly. "Well last night I had this dream."

Rafael nodded. "You mean last night, during the thunderstorm?"

"Yes." Jewel answered. "Blu appeared before me in my room and said he couldn't come home, but he never told me why. He said that he hoped I would forgive him."

"Can you forgive him?" Rafael asked, "I mean most creatures couldn't forgive someone who ran out on their family."

"Blu isn't like that," Jewel admitted, "He always made me feel like I was one of a kind…"

"You are one of a kind." Rafael pointed out, "That was the whole purpose of you meeting him, remember?"

"Again it's not like that at all. Blu makes me feel like there could be a million female spix macaws, and he would still choose me. He made me feel special about myself. I had lost everything because of humans, and he gave me a reason to live again."

"So there was no problems between the two of you." Rafael queried.

"Not that I knew about, Blu didn't like to concern himself with problems. He focused on setting a positive setting for our children. He was even teaching them the things he learned about in Minnesota text books."

Rafael nodded, his beak formed a soft smile. "Do you think he might have wanted to return to Minnesota, and found a way to get back there?"

"That wouldn't explain the blood. What about the mess in the alley? I am positive it wasn't like that when we arrived at Luiz's garage… and my dream said he couldn't come home right now."

Rafael unfolded his wings and prepared himself to fly.

"I have sent my children around Rio, if one of them find him I will report it to you immediately. Until then, don't dwell on it too much. We don't want to upset the children."

"Do you really think you can find him?" Jewel asked, her voice hinting for the slightest bit of hope.

"Well twenty sets of eyes are certainly better than two. If he is out there, we will find him."

Rafael dismissed the female macaw and took to the sky, flying as fast as his wings would carry him. He knew there was only a limited amount of time before the trail would run cold, and he was not about to let his friend down.

"We have no choice but to find him." Rafael sighed. "And I have a pretty good idea on where too start looking."

# # #

Rafael landed on the pavement just outside of Luiz's garage. Without wasting a second towards his investigation, he created an amplifier with his wings. He called into the darkened building as loud as he possibly could.

"Hey, Luiz get your butt out here! It's Rafael, come on… I have a job for you."

The bulldog emerged from the building, his face naturally covered with damp impressions of saliva. He eyed the toucan for a moment, licking his blackish lips hungrily.

"Well, what do you know? I was in the mood for chasing birds." He laughed dumbly before continuing. "I was just kidding, Bro. What did you need?"

Rafael paced along the pavement and found the blood stained specks that were still visible.

"I need you to sniff this, I need to know whose blood this is? And why it would be lying here in the first place."

The bulldog followed suit and eyed the blood stained pavement. He shook his head.

"It could be human, Bro. My master probably cut himself on a tool and it dripped onto the pavement as he went to fix it up."

Rafael shook his head. "No, I don't think that was possible. Jewel said the alley hadn't been that way when she and Blu arrived yesterday. I am starting to suspect foul play."

Luiz nodded his heavy saliva filled head, and carefully sniffed the pavement for a couple of moments. His eyes hardened as he started to growl.

"It smells like Blu… but there isn't just his scent here. There's Margays."

Rafael's eyes widened at the news. His body tensed as he looked at the blood on the pavement.

"Margays, are you sure?"

"There's no forgetting their thieving cat like butts." Luiz growled. "I heard on the news that they have been used more and more by smugglers because of their good sense of smell, hunting ability, and the ability to keep quiet."

Rafael nodded, his heart slowly breaking as he thought about Jewel.

"Would they injure their captive?"

"No… Smugglers usually want their prey alive. I am suspecting Blu might have gotten himself caught on one of their claws, and that is how you got the blood here on the pavement. If he is a captive, he would still be alive… unless he wouldn't co-operate."

"Do you got a scent trail? We need to find him."

Luiz sniffed the ground as he paced the entire length of the alley. After a couple of rounds, he shook his head.

"Unfortunately the trail ends here. There is no way to track him any further."

Rafael shook his head, his beak formed a savage sneer, his wings would have tightened into fists had he been able to do that. A single word passed his lips.

"Aye corumba!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Jewel wasn't the only macaw who was having a restless evening. Blu stared out from the confinement of his steel cage. His wings gripped the metal bars as he studied his surroundings. Green translucent moss grew upon the cement walls offering at least a little light for the macaw to see properly. Water dripped down the far wall just opposite of his position, creating a stagnant puddle at his feet.

At first Blu had been reluctant to drink it. But after convincing himself that no one was going to bring him any food or water, he drank greedily from the puddle trying hard not to think about the foul taste, or the harmful effects it might have on the body.

After drinking his fill, Blu forced himself to sit quietly, ignoring the strange odour which clung in the air.

"It's probably some kind of mold." He told himself. "These guys must never have heard about the health code."

Blu let out a sad sigh. Despite his current situation, he couldn't help but think of Jewel, and his family.

"I miss you so much, Jewel." He said letting his voice grow shaky. "I hope you are safe at home. Protect the kids for me ok... I don't know if I will ever be able to see them again."

Blu tightened his grip around the metal bars. His eyes shut tight as he imagined his kids as full grown adults. Would they even remember him? Would Jewel move on with her life?

"She'll be a good mother, even if I die down here." He told himself. "She's my jewel... I have the upmost faith in her. Like Linda would say, she is the cheese to my sprinkles."

Blu yawned and lowered himself uncomfortably to the metal grated floor of the cage. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

In his dreams, Blu had returned to his comfortable hallowed tree. He knew at first he hadn't really cared for it, but he kept quiet to keep Jewel happy. Stepping quietly with both of his talons, he eyed his mate and forced a smile.

"Good morning, Jewel." He said.

"Mon Dia, tuto bem?" Jewel replied.

Blu stood silent as he translated the Brazilian Portuguese phrase Jewel had spoken to him. His smile deepened as he discovered the meaning of what she had said.

"Tuto Bom" he said.

"You always were bad at speaking our native language. But I don't mind, you never learned to speak it properly."

Jewel leaned her beak inwards and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After breaking free, she smiled and whispered in his ear.

"Come home to me. We need you... I need you."

Blu frowned. His eyes narrowed and glazed over as he grew more serious than he had ever been in his life.

"I can't come home. I don't even know how much longer I can survive. I'm in serious danger."

Jewel nodded her sweet little head and continued to whisper in his ear.

"Help is coming, I promise. Don't give Nigel the satisfaction of breaking down here. Remember what I said. Bon Dia, tuto bem? It will help you when you wake up. "

Blu awoke with a start as he heard the bars of his cage rattle. Standing outside, safe out of harms way was a grotesquely scarred, and evil looking monkey.

"Well if it isn't the little prisoner. I've waited a long time to lay my eyes on you... what a disappointment. You couldn't put up a decent fight against a pack of margays."

"Margays?" Blu questioned, "Are those the cat like creatures that brought me here?"

The monkey chuckled and pointed a finger at the macaw.

"Learn your place, bird. I'm the one asking the questions, and you are the one giving the answers."

Blu rolled his eyes. "Fine go ahead and ask then."

"Why haven't you broken under Nigel's cruelty? With your history, I would have broken in a second."

"Bon dia, tuto bem?" Blu smiled.

The monkey leapt forward smacking the macaw in the face.

"You aren't a stupid bird are you... you just enjoy playing silly little games. Well you're in for a bit of luck. If Nigel can't break you, than I will. You better enjoy your little cage, because you'll be down here the rest of your miserable life. You'll never see your precious girlfriend again."

Blu gripped the bars of his cage and stared un-intimidated by the monkey's threat.

"Ha! Shows what you know. All the survival guides say that if I wait here, help will come... and all the story books I've ever read always said that the bad guys never win."

"Well I guess that all depends on who you consider to be the bad guys, bird." The monkey laughed. "I certainly know that it isn't me, I have my reasons for doing this."

Blu's eyes softened as he thought about what he had just heard. "And what are those reasons? What has Nigel promised you?"

"None of your business, bird." The monkey snorted, his tail flicking through the air.

"You can't trust him!" Blu warned, "He'll betray you. It's in his character! It's who he is."

The monkey's expression changed for a brief moment. The chink in his armour had revealed itself.

"You know don't you?" Blu continued, "Why do you think I'm here? He has been blinded by revenge, and cares about no one except himself and his own goals."

The monkey's eyes shifted around the room as he thought about it for a moment.

"Can't you see... by keeping me locked down here, he isn't just ruining my life, but the life of my family too? My three little hatchlings will grow up without a father. My wife will never have a shoulder to cry on during her hour of need."

"I have got more important problems to deal with." The monkey sighed. "I'm sorry that you're here, but that is the way things are. You need to just accept it, and be quiet about it."

Blu watched the monkey exit the small chamber. His head bowed low almost as if conflicted by Blu's warning.

"I'm sure in the end you'll do the right thing." Blu frowned, "But for right now that won't help me. I got to figure out a way to escape."

# # #

Jose searched the dim tunnels until he eventually found Nigel, nestled upon a makeshift throne made out of bricks. The monkey's eyes burned viciously as he grabbed the cockatoo's throat and pulled him upright from where he sat.

"I want what you promised me... and I want it now!" he demanded. "I helped you get the macaw. I lived up to my end of the bargain, now you owe me!"

Nigel swept a talon under the monkey's feet, kicking them out from underneath him. The monkey groaned as he landed with thunderous force on his back.

"I owe you nothing! Not until I get my coat of feathers. Are we clear on that subject?"

Jose snarled and rose to his feet.

"You're a liar. The bird was right. You hold no loyalty to anyone other than yourself. Keep your false promises, and empty threats. I'm gone and you better not try to stop me."

Nigel's eyes widened, putting two and two together, he snapped his beak, biting the monkey's tail.

"The bird was right? Were you speaking to the macaw behind my back?"

"What if I did?" Jose growled, "It's not like I set him free or something, I simply wanted to torment him."

"It matters you foolish monkey." Nigel shouted, "Can't you see he was playing head games?"

"How do I know that you aren't the one who is playing the head games, huh?"

Nigel cackled, and rolled his eyes. "If I was playing head games, do you think I would bring a legion of margay here? They're the smartest cats in all of Brazil."

The monkey nodded his head, feeling more than a little foolish. He had to admit the cockatoo did make some sense.

"Fine, you win this round." Jose frowned, "But if I stick around you still owe me."

"I'll pay you double if you shut your mouth, and use that brain of yours to figure out how to be loyal for a change."

Jose nodded his grotesque head and rubbed his injured tail. It throbbed as he studied the damage, surprised to find that there was none to be seen.

"You didn't have to bite, you could have found a way to subdue me another way." He pouted.

"Yes," Nigel agreed, arching his eyebrow. "But I thought it would be far more effective to show I'm not fooling around."

The villainous cockatoo watched the monkey leave the room, with his tail in paw. With a villainous look and his temper rising, he grabbed the closest creature with his talon.

"I don't trust that monkey as far as I can throw him. Go keep an eye on the prisoner, and make sure that he doesn't escape."

# # #

Blu plucked a feather from his wing and held it firmly within his beak. He had quite the experience with lock picking and was certain that his feather could break the restraining bolt. Placing the feather within one of his talons, he reached for the lock and quietly inserted the thin strip into the padlock.

"With any luck, it'll just be a standard key bolt with no extra gimmicks. Granted it would be nice if it was an ordinary turn and slide bolt, but beggars can't be choosers."

Blu groaned as he studied his work, moving his talon to twist the feather accordingly.

"Please, please, please work." He begged, listening for the sound of the lock clicking free.

In a matter of a few seconds, his efforts were rewarded. The blue macaw watched the padlock crumble to shreds and fall to the ground.

"Yes!" Blu smiled, "Now I just got to find my way out of here, and I'll be on my way home!"

Running as fast as his body could muster. Blu spread his wings and jumped. His body landed with a thud.

"Why can't I fly?" he asked aloud, spitting out the dirt that landed in his mouth. He peered back surprised to see the injury from the margay's claws... an injury he had forgotten about.

"They pierced my wings." He reminded himself, more than a little painfully. "What else can go wrong?"

"Hey!" A voice called out from behind him. "What are you doing out of your cage!"

Blu froze and peered back to see a hungry margay working his way towards him.

"Cheese and sprinkles!" Blu shouted, breaking into a desperate sprint for his life. He ignored the stabbing of steel as he ran along the railway system. The sound of paw steps echoing in his ears kept him moving, ducking from tunnel to tunnel as fast as he possibly could.

Finding a crevice, Blu felt a paw grab him and pull him into the darkness.

"Shhhh, keep quiet." The voice warned him. "I must say I am surprised you managed to escape this quick."

Blu turned to see the familiar looking monkey he had seen just a short time ago.

The monkey held a paw over the macaw's beak. He waited till the margay's passed, and then released the macaw from his grip.

"You should be safe here, for now. But Nigel will learn of your escape and will tear this place apart."

Blu panted, struggling to catch his breath. He eyed the monkey suspiciously.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I don't really know." The monkey admitted. "I guess I just don't trust any creature other than myself... I certainly don't trust that Nigel character, and since getting your feathers is his revenge plan, I thought this would be a perfect time to mess with his head."

"So what do I do?" Blu asked, "How can I get out of here?"

The monkey thought about it for a short moment, and eyed the tunnels leading to the west and south.

"If I were escaping I would take the south tunnel. It leads to the sewer system just below the city. If we act fast, we might be able to get there before the margays block the tunnels to prevent your escape."

Blu nodded his head, and frowned.

"The sewers?" He repeated, "I don't think so, I would need disinfectant for a year."

The monkey chuckled quietly and shoved the macaw forward.

"Don't think about it, some things are better if you forget what you're doing."

"Name one thing like that?" Blu pouted creeping forward along the tunnel.

"Well... crawling through the sewer comes to mind."

Blu swallowed a large lump in his throat. He knew the monkey was right. The tunnels were soon going to be blocked off, and if he kept being picky about things, he would never make it back home to Jewel.

"Ok," he said, "Let's pop this thing like a soda can!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The early evening was drawing to a glorious close. Upon the horizon, where the land and sky met and became as one, that was where the sun painted the sky a fabulous mixture of orange and scarlet. Rafael folded his wings, and prepared his tail for his final descent, and casually came to a landing upon the lone branch leading up to Blu and Jewel's private nesting chamber.

Jewel sat alone, staring out at the horizon. She wiped the tears from her eyes, never speaking a word, yet secretly watching the toucan as he sat down beside her.

"Hey, Jewel. How have you been holding up?" Rafael asked. "You're looking beautiful."

The female macaw ignored him, her sapphire eyes flooding with tears. She sobbed, letting them roll down the side of her cheeks before turning her attention to him.

"I still can't feel my heart beating. I try my best but it's like it disappeared along with Blu."

"You'll feel it again in time," Rafael admitted, "besides I've got some information for you."

"Please tell me that it's good news." Jewel said, her voice hinting for the slightest bit of hope.

Rafael eyed the setting sun for a couple of moment. He breathed inward letting the breeze rustle his feathers. His eyes shined through a barrage of different emotions. The lower half of his beak quivered uncontrollably. How could he possibly even begin to tell her? Could she handle the mentality of taking up the title of widow? What about the children? Could they handle the reality that their father probably wasn't going to come home?

Rafael shuddered as he prepared himself to deliver the bad news. He shook his large head and sighed sadly. His face was equally as tragic when compared to Jewel's tear drenched face. Even though he hadn't said a word, he knew Jewel could read his mind and eyes as if they were speaking volumes, and every word she read was nothing more than sorrow and regret.

"I thought it was only right that you heard the news from a friend first." He began. "When I left this morning, I returned to Luiz's garage. I figured that since he was a dog, he could use his increased sense of smell to track the scent and give us some answers. Unfortunately he confirmed that the blood stained on the pavement did in fact belong to Blu."

Rafael paused to allow Jewel some time to digest the bombshell of information. She shook her head in disbelief.

"So it's official," Jewel sighed, "My Blu is out there all alone, and he's been injured-"

"Not quite," Rafael interrupted. "Blu's scent is not the only thing we found. We discovered the scent of several different creatures in the same location... all of them being Margays."

Jewel wiped her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't begin to comprehend what she was hearing.

"What does that mean?" she asked, "What are you trying to tell me, Rafael?"

"I asked Luiz the same thing. I have never heard of a Margay being this close to the coast line. But Luiz mentioned that Smugglers use them because of their natural hunting abilities. I considered the situation carefully for some time, but it is my personal belief that he was captured... it is also a good possibility that he may never again come home."

Jewel nodded her head, conflict shined in her eyes. Her jaw dropped as she entered into shock. She shuddered as she stared at her wings. These were the same wings she had once used to attack him, the same wings that had been injured, and Blu had convinced her to trust a human to fix them. These were the same wings she had used to hold him, and used to comfort their children. These very same wings now trembled uncontrollably, all because she had lost him.

Any and all hope vanished from her mind. Her heart stopped beating, the dreams she used to hang onto for dear life shattered into tiny shards. Her eyes hardened and turned savage, enraged and full of primal instinct. Without a word, she glared out at the forest, spreading her wings to fly.

"Jewel!" Rafael screamed, tackling her body to the ground. The toucan fought to control the enraged macaw who scratched at him with her talons.

"Let go of me, Rafael... Let me go!"

Rafael held on tighter, his beak bonking heavily against her skull. His eyes filled with concern for the female, his voice began to tremble as his strength began to diminish.

"Think of your children!" he screamed, "nothing you can do will ever bring Blu back to us. But you need to honour his memory and put him to rest."

"What should I do?" She asked, "I have lost everything that matters to me."

"What about your kids?" Rafael interrupted. "They need you... especially now in this dark time. Honour his memory by holding a service tomorrow. Every one of us will say our goodbyes."

Jewel continued to pant, her eyes glared out angrily towards the city of Rio. Her body continued to shake, but Rafael could tell that she was as calm as she could possibly be under the present circumstances. He smiled and whispered into her ear.

"Will you honour his memory?" He asked. "I think it would be good closure for everyone... including you."

"If you are sure that it is the right thing to do. We will hold a service first thing tomorrow afternoon."

Rafael nodded and released the female macaw. "Right, now if I was you, I'd get some sleep. Don't worry about doing anything, just leave it to me."

# # #

Jewel paced around the large innards of the hollowed tree. Her eyes continued to burn with the fierce fury, and primal instincts of a natural predator. She had after all experienced that life before she had ever even met Blu... back when a squadron of humans took everything from her.

She closed her eyes and looked back on that day, surprised to find that she could remember everything as if it had only happened yesterday. A tear worked its way to her eye. Not the devastated kind that formed when she found out about Blu, but the tears that formed only when she looked back at the tragic event from her past.

_That day had started off like any other. The sun rose like a silent sentinel upon the horizon. Its golden light filtered through the canopy like golden dust on a clear calm morning. A young female spix macaw smiled as she breathed inwards, enjoying the smell of a freshly fallen rain._

_"Oh mamma, let's go for a picnic!" She chirped happily, "Isn't it the most perfect kind of day to have one?"_

_The older macaw appeared beside her daughter's side and studied the greenery of trees for a moment._

_"I would love to have a picnic, Jewel. But I got a better idea in mind. Why don't I take you to see some wildflowers growing in the city? You can even pick some and bring them home if you'd like."_

_Jewel spread her wings, an excited smile formed upon her face. She hugged her mother tightly._

_"Oh momma, that is a wonderful idea."_

_The mother tightened her grip around the child, her smile deepening._

_"That's my girl... You're my beautiful jewel of the jungle."_

Jewel snapped back into reality for a moment, and studied her surroundings. Her home seemed almost identical to the home she had grown up in as a child.

"Strange," she told herself. "I wonder why I never noticed the resemblance before."

_The day moved on quickly, Jewel skipped through the field surrounding Rio. Her eyes shined full of delight as she sung to herself in a voice that filled her parents full of pride. Nothing special, just a private little tune she had made up on the spot._

_"Little flower, Jewel of the forest_

_I want you to meet your friend_

_I'll put you in water, and give you some sun_

_That way your life won't end._

_One day soon, I'll come back to you_

_And pick you for my wedding._

_I'll tell things to you, and hand them to you_

_My dear when I say I do!"_

_Jewel's mother smiled as she admired the child's musical lyrics. The last notes of her song died away on the breeze. With a nod of her head, she unfolded her wings and called out to the child._

_"Ok, Jewel. It's getting late, we had better get home. You know how your father is when we're late for dinner."_

_Th_e_ little bird frowned and rushed over to the flowers, plucking a single red one for her collection. Without a word, she protected it in her wing. Her mother smiled and shook her head. Stepping towards her daughter, she grabbed the flower and placed it gently on her head._

_"That looks much better, any bird your age that see's you should love you instantly. But remember make him work for your affection. If he wins your heart, he'll be yours forever."_

_Jewel nodded her sweet little head and let loose a polite smile. "I'll remember momma."_

_Both birds spread their wings and took to the sky. Flying back off to the forest... Neither of them suspected a pair of eyes watching them... a set of evil twisted eyes... the eyes of a predator... the eyes of a Margay." _

_The margay whistled softly on the air, imitating the voice of a bird. A human chuckled as he picked the creature up._

_"So those are the spix macaws eh? A dying breed and they must be worth a fortune."_

_The cat like creature purred and rubbed against the human's shoulder. He adjusted his sunglasses and hopped into his car, following them with a devious smile._

Jewel stopped for a moment and folded her wings, which trembled as she remembered the next part of her story. Her eyes glistened over with unbridled hatred... her beak formed a savage sneer.

"I hate humans..." she reminded herself. "At least that is how things were until I met you, Blu."

She sighed as her thoughts fell upon that horrible night... the night her life changed forever.

_Jewel was awakened by the wings of her mother grabbing her from off the floor. The sounds of chainsaws rumbled loudly through the night. The splintering of wood sent shivers down her spine. Her home was in mass chaos... her friends, her family, and everyone she knew rushed through the tree. Their fear firmly planted on their faces._

_"Where's Jewel!" her father called out, "We must make sure we have her!"_

_"I got her!" Her mother cried out, "we need to leave now!"_

_The tree lurched forward violently... the wood gave off a mighty crack as everything around the birds tilted and clattered to the far side of the tree._

_Jewel's mother cried in horror as she tossed Jewel away from her. Her body landing with a sickening thud, her wing bent backwards, completely broken._

_"Momma!" Jewel cried out, "What's happening!"_

_Her mother's voice rang out as gentle but as forceful as possible. She winced in pain as she spoke. _

_"Fly, Jewel. Get away from here now! You must leave while you still can."_

_Jewel opened her wings and fluttered off, looking back one final time as the tree toppled over with a mighty crash. Jewel's eyes filled with tears as she studied the damage. She had been the only bird to escape with her life. The rest had gone with their home. Shedding the tears, she pulled the flower from her head and held it close to her heart._

_"What am I going to do now?" She asked, "You're the only friend I have left."_

_"Are you sure none of them survived?" A voice cut through the silence, alerting Jewel immediately._

_"I'm positive, look there are six dead macaws right here... Not one of them managed to escape."_

_The human groaned and shook his head._

_"If they didn't survive, there's nothing we can do. Feed them to Fernardo, he deserves a good meal."_

_The margay chuckled and jumped down towards the birds. His licks smacked together hungrily._

_Jewel fluttered off as fast as she could, her eyes darting wildly, never looking back at the damage._

_Years passed by... Jewel had grown into a spirited, and cold hearted fifteen year old bird._

_She eyed her prey from the tree tops and in a single swoop of her wings and talons, she caught a small trout._

_"Please lemme go!" The fish cried._

_Jewel shook her head, "Maybe... if you cut me a deal! Are you game?"_

_The fish gulped as he swallowed air, his fin flapped as he struggled to move. Jewel swung the fish in the water, he talons never removing off the creature._

_"Now you've been up and down these rivers. Have you seen any cat like creatures?"_

_The fish shook his body. "We try to stay away from areas with predators. We heard rumours that they are gathering to the south of the jungle, right by the city..."_

_Jewel smiled and loosened her grip._

_"Consider this your lucky ay... you've given me the answers I was looking for."_

_Jewel flew off towards the city, as fast as he wings would carry her._

_The female macaw had quickly found her target. A group of margay were stalking the jungles below her. With a twisted smile, and eyes as cold as ice, she prepared her wings to strike._

_Bang!_

_Jewel's body arched forward as she hit the path with a sickening crash_

"_ugh... what hit me?" She moaned._

_She opened her eyes to see a margay standing over her. He chuckled evilly._

"_You really are a stupid bird aren't you? You didn't know that Margay could climb trees and communicate short range with each other? My brothers saw you way back and warned us that you were coming! We lured you here."_

_Bang!_

_Jewel closed her eyes at the sound of a gunshot being fired through the air._

"_Go on get out of here, Vamos! Vamos!" A voice called out, followed by another immediate gunshot._

_The margays turned their attention towards the gunman and darted into the forest. Jewel laid still, playing dead, but watching the human come closer till he stood over top of her._

"_Dr. Monteiro!" A voice called out, "We've found a bird, and she's still alive."_

_Jewel watched a second human tower over her, he studied the creature for a moment._

"_Well... what do you know? The Jungle has given us a treat here today."_

"_What is it, Tulio?" The first human asked, "I've never seen a macaw this colour before."_

"_It is a rare Blue spix macaw," Tulio explained, "this might be the last one of its kind."_

Jewel formed a smile as she remembered what followed next. Tulio had spent months on a computer doing research, which ultimately led to the discovery of Blu. He even went as far as too travel to America so he could bring the male macaw over to her... a considerate act which she greatly appreciated and respected from the man.

"It wasn't long after that that I met you," she reminded herself, "I remember that day as if it only happened today."

_Jewel sat in the large artificial jungle and smiled to herself. Her hammering on the grate seemed to be paying off. Trying to fit her neck through a recently made dent, she grunted realising that it wasn't large enough._

"_I got to find a way to make this thing bigger." She frowned, "I wonder if I can find a rock or something I can use as leverage?"_

_Jewel's voice trailed off as she heard the small opening slide open. Curious, she watched a male macaw enter the room._

"_Who is he?" Jewel groaned, rolling her eyes. "He sure is cute though..."_

Jewel formed a dreamy smile as she relived the entire adventure with Blu. The smuggler's capturing them, her playful nature as she continued to make him work for her affection, the first time she realised she loved him in the samba club... even how he risked his life to save her.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said, "I wish you were here with me."

_"Little flower, Jewel of the forest_

_I want you to meet your friend_

_I'll put you in water, and give you some sun_

_That way your life won't end._

_One day soon, I'll come back to you_

_And pick you for my wedding._

_I'll tell things to you, and hand them to you_

_My dear when I say I do!"_

_Jewel sang her childhood song to greet the beautiful morning that greeted her. The sun shined bright amongst a cloudless blue sky. Birdsong filtered through the trees in a harmonious accompaniment. Jewel smiled as she watched her two friends Nico and Pedro approach her._

_Nico was dressed with a little black bowtie, his bottle cap hat rested in his wings. He eyed the beautiful macaw with a dreamy smile. Pedro too had straightened his feathers, his eyes filled with the romantic intention the day seemed to bring into his heart. _

"_Blu is waiting for you, hot wing." Pedro smiled, waving a wing trough the air like a rapper._

"_I can't believe today is the big day." Nico grinned swinging his soda cap hat from wing to wing. _

_Jewel's heart skipped a beat, as she peered out at the gathering crowd. Even Luiz the bulldog had shown up. _

"_I wonder if he is nervous."_

_Nico and Pedro exchanged a confident glance. Their smiles deepened._

"_Wha, Blu? Never... he has been looking forward to this almost as much as you have." Pedro squawked._

"_Yeah, don't worry those pretty feathers, just get your dance on, and be happy. Remember this is your day."_

_Sweet wedding music sounded through the small jungle clearing. Nico had seen that the Samba club could perform for the occasion. Jewel walked out, her feathers brightly decorated with different sparkly trinkets. A flower was appropriately fastened to both her neck, and the side of her head. She smiled as she stared past the crowd to the blue macaw waiting for her._

_Rafael acted as the reverend, his black feathers and cheerful smile greeted the two macaws. _

"_Good morning lovebirds..." he teased, "or should I say, chained to each other birds."_

_The two macaws eyed each other with their peripheral vision, their smiles never fading._

_"Welcome, welcome, everyone. You must know me, my name is Rafael, and Rafael knows everyone. We are gathered here this morning to mark the occasion of love and commitment between these two love birds... I mean who would have thought they would have made it this long eh?"_

_The toucan eyed Jewel who narrowed her eyes in a mocking yet amused look. Her beak formed a twisted smile._

_Rafael nodded and held up his wings. "I'm kidding amigos. These two are the closest creatures Rafael has ever met. Excusing me and Eva of course..."_

_Blu nodded his agreement and shuffled his wings together in anticipation. "Can we please just get on with this, Rafael?" he asked._

_"Of course, Blu... I'm sure you're super anxious to get this over with."_

_Blu nodded his head, his only reply to the toucan's remark. He turned to Jewel and smiled._

_"Not that I want to get this wedding over with... I just am not good with a large crowd."_

_Rafael cleared his throat and raised his beak. "We are gathered here in the beautiful city, and jungle of Rio, too join these two lovebirds in holy matrimony. Do you Blu, accept this macaw to be your mate, to love and cherish for as long as you shall live."_

_Blu nodded his head._

"_Very good... now do you Jewel, accept Blu to be your mate. To love and cherish him for as long as you shall live?"_

"_We'll see..." Jewel teased winking at Blu sarcastically, "But seriously, yes I do."_

"_The two lovebirds have written their own vows. Blu you may start."_

_Blu cleared his throat and took out a scrap of paper. With a nervous grin he started to read what he had written._

"_Jewel, the past few months have been some of the most stressful moments of my life. I was captured by Smugglers, I was brought six thousand miles from the place I called home, and we have been in more life threatening situations than I can count. In fact when I met you I wasn't even sure if you liked me. You made fun of the fact that I was a pet, but somehow I won your heart. I leapt from a plane for you, and I would like to think that that was a start for us. Not just as a couple, not just as a relationship, but as a companionship, I take you today as my wife, and whether we can save our species or not, I am just glad to have you by my side for life."_

_Rafael stood dumbstruck, his jaw dropped at what he had heard. He held up a paw and pointed to the macaw._

"_Wait, you jumped from a plane? Why wasn't I around for this?"_

"_It was a spare of the moment kind of thing," Blu admitted, "You had already escaped the plane by that point."_

_Rafael turned his attention to Jewel. "Did you know he did such a thing?"_

_Jewel nodded._

"_Ay Corumba!" Rafael sighed, "I miss all the good stuff. Ok Jewel it's your turn."_

_Jewel smiled and twitched her tail. She eyed her mate and began to rehearse her speech._

_"Blu, we may not have always seen eye to eye, but I never doubted that you cared for me. It was brought to my attention the first time in the Samba club, and you tried to tell me that day on the trolley. If it hadn't been for that cherry blossom going down and blocking your wind pipe, I am sure you would have told me that day. You have risked your life to save me, and I could thank you every day of my life. We move forward today as a team, and though I am sure you will occasionally annoy me, I can't see myself with anyone other than you by my side."_

_Rafael smiled and focused on what had been said. He wiped a tear from his eye and held his wings closer together._

_"I guess that's our cue." Jewel smiled._

_"Shouldn't we wait until he gives the command?" Blu suggested, "I mean won't it be legally binding if he says..."_

_Jewel grabbed Blu silencing him and leaned in for the kiss. The crowd of animals applauded._

"Yo, Jewel!" A voice broke her from her memory. She turned to see Rafael standing behind her. "You look like you haven't slept a wink all night. We're ready for the funeral."

Jewel lowered her head and nodded. With such a happy memory now in her mind, she was now going to live one of the worst memories of her life. She shook her head.

"Let's get this over with."

# # #

Even though the day was a sad and mournful occasion, the day brought sunshine, and pleasant weather. The same guests who honoured Blu at his wedding, now stood saddened by the loss of the joyful bird.

Jewel sat at the edge of the clearing. Her eyes glassy, her tears spent. She studied the surrounding area. The lower part of her beak quivered with uncertainty.

"This was the same spot you married me, Blu." She said, her voice emotionally hollow. "Why did you leave me here, why couldn't you have stayed and continued to be by my side?"

Rafael stood in front of the group, his wings spread wide as he began to speak.

"My friends, we're here to mourn the loss of a beloved husband, a dutiful father, and a good friend. Although he wasn't here for as long as we would have liked, we should be thankful we even knew him at all. For those of us who remain here, the unmarked grave for those birds who are killed each year by Smugglers and poachers is in fact a selfish thing. We can't visit it, there is no headstone, we can't even rest a bunch of flowers. The only place we can ever see them again, is in our hearts, and in our dreams. Let us have a moment of silence, and then whoever wants to come up and say a few words are welcomed to do so."

Everyone present kept their mouth shut. Their eyes closed tight as they thought about the loss of the blue bird. After the minute was up, Luiz emerged from the crowd.

"How are you all doing?" he asked, "I choose not to remember Blu for his final day on Earth. I choose to remember him as that bird who first came to me with his leg chained to the bird who eventually became his wife. I remember the time he watched his friends flying in the sky, he seemed so sad that he couldn't be up there with them... If it had been me, I probably would have chased them, but Blu... he longed for the freedom, and to experience the world he missed out on. That was Blu... and that is how I will remember him."

Jewel forced a smile as she listened to the memories her friends wished to share. Her eyes remained glassy, and translucent. She placed a paw over her heart.

"I'm coming to find you, Blu. Even if it takes the rest of my life, I won't rest until I know you're true fate."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

Mass chaos erupted throughout the subway tunnels. Blu ran for his life, with his wings spread apart, he ducked and weaved from passage to passage, slipping into darkened cracks, and narrow pieces of broken walls whenever possible. Blu knew the risks. His life and freedom hung in the balance on how well he could hide himself at a moment's notice... and the blue macaw knew full well that there were no second chances for an escape attempt.

Careful to remain silent, Blu watched the tunnels filling up with patrols of foot soldiers. Each one of them hell-bent on catching him and locking him back in his little cage. Margays, monkeys, and any other creature Nigel had at his command was now on high alert status. They peered down the passages, making sure that there was no sign of the blue bird or any companion that could be considered guilty of setting him free.

"I told you that it wouldn't take long before the passages would blocked off." Jose groaned.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Blu queried. "We can't remain hidden forever. Eventually they will catch us."

"No, they'll catch you." Jose reminded him. "I'm still technically on Nigel's side."

Blu ducked behind a small crevice in the rock and watched a patrol slip past. His breathing became more sporadic with each passing second.

"I think I'm about to have a heart attack." Blu complained tapping a talon across his chest.

"Yep, I think it is definitely a heart attack."

Jose rolled his eyes. His tongue darted in and out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Good, perhaps then you would shut your mouth and be quiet long enough for me to figure out a way to get out of here."

Blu folded his wings together, his eyes narrowed. The monkey definitely seemed a lot like Jewel when he had first met her.

"Have you ever thought that maybe your plan wouldn't work? What would we do then?"

Jose turned to look at the macaw for a brief moment. A vicious smile appeared on his face.

"Well I guess that just depends on how badly you want to get out of here. We could always fight our way through, or you could always jump into the sewer water and attempt to swim. Believe me no margay or monkey would want to track you if you swam in that muck."

"Yeah, but I'd doubt Jewel would ever forgive me if I came home smelling like I took a bath in sewer gases."

"Well you'll just have to hope my plan works out. Let's get moving. I don't fancy standing around here all day and having you get re-captured."

Blu froze in his tracks and looked back, the sound of footsteps echoed down the tunnel.

"I think we should leave now." Blu said picking up the pace. "It won't be long before they come down this way."

Jose led Blu down a seemingly endless array of passages. Every so often, the monkey would stop and peer down a tunnel, mumbling to himself as he calculated his plan. Blu remained silent, preferring not to disturb his partner while he was plotting the next move. After a moment or two, the two creatures would be on the move again, usually picking the darker tunnels that held very little significance to Nigel's team of creatures.

"How long have we been travelling?" Blu asked aloud, peering at his surrounding environment of wires and abandoned electrical cables.

"It must be mid-afternoon by now, we've travelled a day and a night. Of course there is no sun or moon to be able to calculate properly, but I'm pretty sure I'm right."

Blu rubbed his feet and let loose a sigh as he massaged the calluses on his scrawny feet.

"I hope we reach the sewer system soon." Blu mumbled. "I don't know if I can take much more of this."

"Would you prefer to go back to your cage?" Jose asked, "I've practically gift wrapped an escape for you, and all you can do is complain."

Blu shut his beak, his head hung low. He noticed his wings trembled as his mind became more conflicted. He's right. I've got no choice but to trust him. He told himself.

"Let's keep going." He said finally. "The sooner I can feel the sun toasting my feathers, the safer I'll feel."

After what seemed like an eternity of travelling in silence, the monkey came to a subtle halt. Blu watched as the marmoset placed a paw upon a small pipe, and pried it from the wall. It was a hollow tube, just big enough to fit a creature of Blu's size. It arched upwards with very little lighting to show what lied on the other side. A cold green slime worked its way down the siding, bubbling and slurping as it landed on the ground beneath their feet.

Blu shuddered at the unnatural feel of the slime beneath his talons. Jumping to the side, he eyed the monkey who watched with an amused look.

"Okay now that's just gross." Blu frowned. "Avoiding that stuff is definitely a good idea."

Jose forced a confident grin and eyed the pipe. His toes sloshed in the goop as he stepped through it with relative ease.

"Either way, this is it," Jose smiled, "This is the tube that will lead you into the sewer system and your freedom."

Blu studied the tunnel for a moment and shook his head.

"How am I supposed to get up there? My wing is too damaged to fly, and it looks to slippery and steep to climb."

"Just leave that to me," the monkey said. Without warning he grabbed the macaw in his grip. Without another word he tossed the bird to the top of the pipe.

"Hey, I'm still an endangered species here!" he called down through the darkness. He tilted his head to one side and attempted to drain any liquid that may have entered through his ears. He coughed, sputtering as he struggled to get a scent of good clean air, rather than the rancid odour that threatened to consume him.

"I'll never mess with a monkey again." He noted, "Now which way do I go?"

Almost as if hearing the question, Jose's voice rang up through the pipe.

"Head south, and climb up until you reach the first manhole cover. I'll meet you on the surface and then I'll guide you back to the city."

Blu nodded and did as he was told. His eyes narrowed automatically adjusting to the darkness of the sewer. With an anticipated gulp, he travelled forward, alone. Thankful that at least now he wasn't being tracked.

"I'm coming home Jewel." He smiled, "I'm coming home!"

# # #

Nigel chomped noisily as he ripped the last few strands of meat from a small chicken leg. He eyed his assembled creatures, his mood gradually growing more fowl.

"Would anyone care to explain how a macaw that is supposed to be locked in a cage and guarded at all times managed to escape?"

There was a slight shuffle amongst the group but no one dared to speak up. They knew that even without his feathers, Nigel still had the reputation as a Smuggler's bird. His talons and beak were legendary weapons that could tear them to shreds, if he desired to do so,

"Well..." Nigel's voice grew angrier. "I'm waiting?"

A monkey stepped forward, carrying both the shredded lock, and a feather. Nigel studied the pair of items for a minute. His bloodshot eyes darkened with a vengeful fury.

"What am I looking at?" He asked, "A feather can not break a lock!"

The monkey shook his head and forced a smile. His tail dragged on the floor, his foot followed suit awkwardly.

"We believe he used the feather to pick the lock." The monkey explained.

"And where were the guards while this attempted lock picking took place?" Nigel queried.

"I don't know... I wasn't the one who was supposed to be watching him. It was one of the margays."

Nigel shot a pack of the cat like creatures a venomous stare. "Well, would one of you care to explain yourselves?"

They shook their heads silently.

"I thought so..." Nigel growled, "You're all useless! Not one of you should be trusted to watch a flea... but I need you, and that is why you're still here. Go above ground, and search the entire city. The macaw must be found before he returns to the female."

One of the margay's stepped forward. Her head hung low in respect for the cruel bird.

"Might I suggest a strategy?" she asked, "Before we captured the macaw, I went to the forest to track his scent. We found his home. If you set up a trap we can stop him before he gets there."

Nigel's eyes widened as he contemplated the suggestion for a moment. His beak clicked together.

"That is a good idea... spread the word. I want half of the margays and the monkeys to search the city. The rest of you will come with me to the jungle. Either way, the macaw must be re-captured before the sun sets this evening. Now go!"

# # #

Blu shifted and shoved the large manhole cover aside. Grunting, he painfully lifted himself up onto the surface. He breathed inwards, letting the fresh air fill his small nostrils. He formed a smile and studied his surroundings. He stood in a small field just north of the city. He could see the soccer coliseum towering above him a short distance away.

"I made it!" he cheered, "I can't believe I'm actually free."

He circled around, eyeing the blue sky as if he had lost a long time friend.

"This is wonderful!" he screamed with excitement. "I'm freeeee!"

"I thought someone like you would know how to keep a low profile." A familiar voice chuckled.

Blu turned to see Jose, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the macaw's strange behaviour. "Don't you realise that you're still in danger. Once Nigel learns you're gone, he will try and have you recaptured."

Blu froze in place, stopping any immediate noise.

"I forgot all about that," he admitted, "what do you suggest we do?"

The monkey considered the question for a moment. "If I was you, I'd find a way to contact your family. They must be worried by now... have them meet you in another city, far from here."

"Are you actually considering that I leave Rio?" Blu asked, "That is something I know that I can't do."

Jose rolled his eyes in his traditional fashion, he shook his head. "You're too stubborn, Blu!"

"Yeah, well even if Nigel is after me. I will make my stand here. This is my home. Besides Nigel lost his feathers, my wings are damaged, he will have to face me on equal ground."

The monkey leapt forward, slapping the blue macaw across his beak.

"Don't you understand? Or has it still not sunk into that thick skull of yours. Nigel has a legion of margays and monkeys at his command. He doesn't have to face you at all. If you fight, you will be overwhelmed and you will be killed."

Blu lowered his head and turned his back on the monkey.

"If that is how things play out, than that is how it shall. I am not going to run. But if he wants to play a game with numbers, than I know of a way to play fair."

# # #

Jewel circled a small portion of the city. Flapping her wings heavily, she peered around missing nothing that happened on the streets below. Humans were out carrying on their usual routines. Her temper slowly began to rise with each failed cycle she completed.

"Where are you, Pet?" She asked herself. "I must find you. One way or the other, you mean too much to me and the children to simply give up. Please give me a sign."

Her eyes shifted directions as she caught movement with her peripheral vision. Not too far away, a lone margay was making his rounds in the alleyway. Her eyes focused angrily on the creature. Her tail flap shifted. With a flap of her wings she prepared to dive upon the foolish creature.

Jewel was an expert attacker. Finding an opening, she pinned the margay to the ground. The creature whimpered as she tightened her talon around his throat.

"Please... show mercy." The creature pleaded. "I've done nothing wrong... really."

Jewel's eyes burned viciously at the creature. Her talons never loosened their grip from the creature's throat.

"Shut your mouth and listen to me." She snarled spreading her wings for an added intimidation factor. "I have learned that recently your kind found a blue macaw in an alleyway a few blocks from here. Is that true?"

The margay choked as he attempted to nod. "Yes, every word you said is the truth."

"Good," Jewel smiled wickedly. "I want to know what happened to him. Where might I find him?"

"I don't know..." The margay said, "I heard a white bird wanted him brought someplace underground."

"Why?"

"I don't know..." the margay said, "I don't ask questions... I just follow orders. Please that's all I know."

Jewel tightened her grip further. Her eyes continued to burn fiercely.

"Not so fast. I want to know if the bird is still alive."

The margay nodded. "Yes, he is still alive... the bird gave specific instructions to have him alive."

Jewel released her grip and formed a sweet smile. Her worst fear slowly diminished from her mind.

"Blu," she sighed, "I knew you weren't dead. Somehow I just knew it."

"No, but he might as well be." The margay chuckled, rising to his paws. "He escaped, and every single creature is on the hunt for him. I wouldn't want to be him right now."

Jewel turned to see the margay run for his life. Like a coward, he didn't look back at the intimidating creature who stood celebrating the joyous news of her husband's survival.

"He escaped?" she echoed the margay's final warning. "Now I definitely must find him."

Jewel flapped her wings and took to the sky. With a renewed hope, she doubled her search efforts.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

Blu stumbled and fell to the ground for the fifth time that hour. He moaned spitting out the large clumps of dirt which had sprayed up into his beak from his thunderous impact with the ground. He lowered his wings, grunting as he struggled to pull himself up onto his talons. They twitched uneasily against the pavement. His head swelled, causing the world around him to spin. A cold damp sweat rolled down the sides of his face... his breathing became still and almost non-existent. Blu folded his wing and placed it on his injured left side. He winced in pain as his injuries seem to burn as he touched them.

"What is wrong with this thing?" he couldn't help but ask. "It's never hurt like this before."

"That's the fifth time you have fallen, Blu." Jose admitted, shaking his head. "I think maybe you should rest for a bit?"

The blue macaw spit with disgust at the very suggestion. Without a word he continued onward, moaning with each footstep until he finally collapsed. Jose jumped to the bird's side and studied his condition for a moment. The blue macaw seemed unusually pale, almost unnoticeable from a distance, but very close up, the monkey could not deny that something was horribly wrong with Blu. Turning the large lump of a bird over onto his side, the monkey studied the extent of the damage.

"You have been hiding the severity of your injuries, haven't you Blu?" he asked. "Look at this wing, its completely broken. I bet he even risked infection by moving it as much as he did."

Blu snapped back into reality, throwing himself back onto his feet. He eyed the monkey curiously.

"Let's keep moving. I need to find someone who is willing to fight to stop Nigel."

"You're injuries could be infected." The monkey snorted. "Our top priority is to get them treated before you end up seriously hurt."

"I don't care..." Blu admitted. "I need to see Nico and Pedro... they can rally some help. They're the only birds who can help me right now..."

Jose shook his head. "You're either stupid or you're a fool. If we don't treat your injuries soon you could lose the ability to fly, who knows you could possibly lose your wing entirely."

Blu peered down at his wound. His eyes hardened with little signs of conflict or debate.

"I have made my decision." Blu sighed. "Losing my wing is nothing when compared to losing my family. I would sacrifice anything for them."

Blu eyed Jose who stood speechless for the first time since their journey began.

"Don't look at me like that... you know it's true. Jewel and my children mean the world too me. I've spent the past fifteen years as a flightless bird, and I can spend the entire rest of my life flightless if I have too..."

Blu's voice trailed off as Jose slapped him in the back of the neck. The bird closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sweet smell of anesthetic and the beeping of the respirator was the first thing Blu became aware of when his senses returned to him. His head hurt him terribly. He moaned trying to open his eyes but found he was unable to do so.

_Where am I?_ He asked himself surprised that he couldn't move his mouth. _Am I in some kind of hospital?_

Despite his lack of eyesight, Blu could tell that two humans stood over him.

"How is he doctor?" A voice asked, cutting through his train of thought. "What's your diagnostic?"

"There are a lot of torn muscles and separated tendons in the upper part of the wing structure. That can be healed easily though, as long as you apply the proper care and attach a cast. What concerns me though is the claw marks in the lower section of the feather column. If you look carefully you can see that two of three marks have severed the main nerves."

"So the bird can't fly?" The first voice asked.

"It's too early to say whether he can or can't." The doctor said. "But when you look at a bird, the main nerves are in the wings, the blood goes from the heart to the wings where it is then properly distributed throughout the entire body. Here you see that the nerves which distribute the blood have been punctured. We'll need to perform some tests to make sure he isn't bleeding internally."

_Tests...?_ Blue echoed in his thoughts. _I really don't like the sound of that._

He heard a nearby door creak open. The voice he recognised as the doctor spoke gently to someone.

"We're going to run more tests on the wing. You should try to communicate with him and see if he responds."

_Who is he talking too?_ Blu wondered.

He listened to the door close, and the approaching footsteps of someone roughly his size.

"Blu...?" A familiar voice cut through the darkness. "Blu, speak to me."

_I'm here!_ Blu wanted to scream out. His mouth curled as he attempted to speak.

"Blu... can you hear me?"

Blu opened his eyes halfway to see the familiar figure of a macaw standing over him.

"J...J...J..." Blu tried to say her name, weakly forming a smile. "J...J...J...Jewel... is that you?"

The female macaw rubbed her beak against his. Her eyes filled with joyous tears.

"Yes it's me." She smiled. "Where have you been? I have been so worried."

"How did you find me?" he asked, struggling to hold his uninjured wing to the female's face. "I'd thought I would... never see you again."

Jewel lowered her head to his chest and listened intently to his heart beat.

"We're together again, and that's the only thing that matters. The doctors should be able to fix you up and the children will have their father back."

Blu coughed and shook his head.

"No... they don't." Blu shook his head, he eyed Jewel for a moment and forced a smile.

"Not as long as Nigel can find me."

Jewel's eyes widened in horror at the very mention of the cockatoo's name, her eyes instinctively went down to her wing... the wing that had been injured in their previous encounter. She peered at Blu's injury sadly.

"Did Nigel do that to you?"

Blu coughed, and weakly gripped Jewel's wing. "Sort of... he controls a pack of margays and monkeys. They did it on his orders."

Jewel shed a tear and cupped his head in her wings. "I'm sorry you were put through that."

"He is still out there..." Blu explained. "He is looking for me... he wants revenge for what happened that day in the plan. He wants to take my feathers so he can hide the shame of his defeat."

"I'll help you through this." Jewel smiled. "We work the best as a team."

Blu managed to shake his head, his eyes continued to peer at her, unblinking and full of seriousness.

"No... you were already injured once. I can't allow that to happen again. You need to go and watch the kids. I will deal with Nigel. Once that is done, I will come home to you."

"I hope so," Jewel shed a tear.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" Blu asked.

"No," Jewel admitted with a smile.

"Than trust me, I will come back to you, I promise."

# # #

Jewel stepped out into the hallway and studied the monkey standing at the far opposite wall from where she stood. He picked at a tooth silently, ignoring her as she approached.

"I saw you from the sky while I was circling the city. You brought Blu here, didn't you?"

The monkey nodded, refusing to turn his attention to the female macaw. "He collapsed in the street." He explained, "It was the least I could do. I didn't want the poor creature to die."

Jewel forced a friendly smile and held out a wing to the marmoset. "It is quite clear the macaw and monkey species have never seen eye to eye. But I would like to start a new custom. I want to thank you for everything you did for Blu."

The monkey continued to pick at his tooth. He eyed the macaw for a quick second before turning away from her.

"Well I haven't had a good history with macaws. I simply felt bad for him... nothing more, nothing less."

Jewel's eyes softened as the monkey spoke. He reminded her so much of the way she had been before she ever met Blu.

"You can play the tough guy all you want. But you don't fool me for a second. Believe me I've been where you are."

"Yeah, well I don't think you truly understand what it was like for him. He was locked in a cage and left in darkness. All of the creatures down there seemed to enjoy tormenting him... Nigel got some kind of sick pleasure from it. At least until the macaw didn't break or give them the satisfaction. Unfortunately it was only an act. I noticed that his wing is far more damaged than he would like to admit."

Jewel nodded her agreement. "He certain is a stubborn bird,"

"You're telling me." The monkey agreed. "He would have kept on looking for birds to add to his army if he hadn't collapsed."

Jewel stood silent for several moments, her mind traced back through her most recent conversation with Blu.

"He did say he wanted to stop Nigel..." Jewel thought aloud. "Could he really make such an aggressive move?"

"Yes," Jose said, "Unless you've seen the force Nigel has, you wouldn't understand. Blu can not possibly do this all on his own. He was looking for two creatures in particular... Nico and Pedro I believe their names were. He said they could gather birds to help him."

Jewel thought to herself for a moment. "I think I know why," She said, "A year ago, Nigel had monkey's attack us in a samba club. All the birds their came to our defence, I wonder if he plans on using the same birds for this attack."

"I don't know, but we should help Blu out." Jose smiled, "Let's go to this samba club, and see if we can rally some reinforcements."

# # #

Jewel entered the old samba club. It hadn't changed a bit. Pinkish lights lit the whole area, samba music blasted through the hollow area like a modern day amp. Jose stood slack jawed at the large amounts of different birds dancing to the beat, all of them ignoring the new company as they simply enjoyed their time dancing.

"My goodness..." Jose frowned. "This is more than enough creatures... if they're good fighters that is."

"Who says they need to fight?" Jewel asked, "They simply need to keep the enemy away from Blu, long enough for him to reach Nigel."

"So you're not suggesting open warfare?" the monkey arched an eyebrow.

"No," Jewel shook her head. "Monkeys and margays have the right to live too. They're misguided and being used... open warfare would mean too many lives lost for both sides."

The monkey nodded his approval. "So these birds are merely decoys. Start a fight, and sneak Blu in, and defeat Nigel without taking any lives... I like it."

Jewel shook her head for a moment. "There might still be a loss of life. Nigel won't surrender. He's far too proud but to ensure the safety of everyone involved, Nigel might need to be taken care of permanently."

"Won't that be murder?" Jose asked.

"No," A voice interrupted. Both macaws turned to see Nico and Pedro standing beside them. They had heard the entire conversation; their eyes reflected it with their serious tone.

"Nigel is evil and is a threat to everyone who wants to live. He had his chance to reform his life, and he didn't." Nico admitted

"Leave gathering the troops to us, lil missy." Pedro smiled, "We'd do anything to protect your family."

# # #

A week had passed before the blink of an eye. Nico and Pedro had kept to their word and recruited as many birds as they possibly could. Blu sat in the small samba club surrounded by his friends and family. Each one paying homage to his current state. No one had truly believed the news when they learned that he was alive, and seeing him in person made it that much more unbelievable.

Jewel carried Blu and seated him upon the ground. Her wings brushed through across his head as she winked at him. She smiled and addressed the small group of assembled leaders. Nico, Pedro, Jewel, Blu, Rafael, Jose, and the macaw children all stood present.

"Listen, we don't want to get drawn into a long drawn out military battle." Rafael smiled. "We want to deal with Nigel, and Nigel only. If we can scare off the rest without even getting our hands dirty, I would say that is the best option by far."

Jewel nodded her head in agreement. "So its decided, Blu will be the bait. He'll face Nigel one on one, the rest of us is meant for defence or simply for intimidation. Rafael, you and me will be watching the kids. It'll be far too dangerous out there for them."

Rafael nodded. "Absolutely Jewel. I've grown fond of the little rug-rats. Taking care of them again is my pleasure."

"So where would Nigel be striking from?" Blu asked, "I know his main base is in the subway but that is too closed an area for him to try and force me to show myself."

"I am guessing it would be the jungle." Jose replied, "He probably used the margays to track the scent of macaw to the nesting areas... and if your home is there, it is a good bet he is camping there waiting for you to return."

"So the safest place for the children would be away from their own home." Jewel and Rafael said in unison.

"Take them to Luiz's garage." Blu smiled, "That would probably be the wisest thing to do."

Jewel and Rafael nodded their consent.

"So do the troops know what their assigned tasks?" Blu asked Jose.

"Yep," the monkey nodded, "I spent the week training them myself. Their pretty good, but I don't think any of them will have the clear heads to focus on the battleground."

Blu held his working wing over his heart. He smiled as he addressed the leaders.

"I don't know how to thank you guys. Me and my family want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

"So let's get this show on the road." Jose smiled, "I want to look at this as nothing more than a bad memory tomorrow."

# # #

The setting sun cast a scarlet red veil over the jungle that evening. Nigel smiled as he ripped the last shreds of meat from the chicken leg bone. He cackled to himself as he tossed the discarded piece of bone away from him.

"Well I must say, the macaw is certainly taking his sweet old time. I wonder if we scared him off."

"You didn't scare me off!" A voice called out a reply.

Blu stepped out from around a small tree. His wing neatly wrapped in a cast. The birds deep brown eyes stared un-intimidated by the evil cockatoo's cold hate filled stare. Nigel forced a confident smile as he eyed the injured Blu's cast.

"You're injured... and here I thought you were going to put up a challenge. Such a pity, you actually would have made a good rival. But instead you had to interfere with my plans."

Blu ruffled his feathers and cracked his neck. He didn't remove his eyes off his opponent.

"I know what you want," Blu smiled, "You want my feathers, you want revenge for what I did to you. Isn't that right?"

Nigel paced around the macaw, his naked body glistened in the sunset. "That's correct... so you finally admit to it?"

"No..." Blu shook his head, "What I did, was in self defence. You hurt Jewel, and had me pinned to the floor. I had no choice."

"You had no choice?" Nigel hissed, "You had no choice! Everyone has a choice... including you!"

"And what about you, Nigel? You chose to try and smuggle birds out of the country. You chose to destroy the lives of several creatures that day. You had the choice to live with your defeat and live a peaceful life. Instead you stole me from my family. You ruined my kids' lives. You've even destroyed countless lives with your actions."

Nigel clicked his beak and smiled. "You're right, and you know what? I would gladly do it again."

Nigel leapt forward striking Blu in the face. His razor sharp beak bit down on Blu's tail ripping out several feathers. The evil cockatoo laughed as he gathered them up.

"That's six down, a million more to go."

Blu held up his wing, wincing in pain as he studied his tail. "I wasn't ready yet!"

Nigel smiled and snapped his beak. He chuckled as his legion of margays and monkey's snuck out from the trees... their eyes solely upon the lone macaw.

"You're outnumbered, Blu... what are you going to do now, eh?"

Blu snapped his fingers and revealed his hidden army. Hundreds of birds, each one ready to fight if necessary. The monkey's and margays looked out in fear at the countless numbers of enemy soldiers.

"Nothing!" Blu countered, "I've got the numbers on my side, Nigel. Surrender, we don't want to fight."

Nigel nodded his head and dismissed the legion of margays and monkeys.

"We've lost boys, go home." Nigel grinned, "You win macaw. You win!" Nigel's voice turned into that of a raging animal, he leaped forward, knocking Blu to the ground. Nigel's beak pecked at the bird's throat ripping out several different feathers.

"One feather, two feathers, three feathers, four!" Nigel cackled. "Five feathers, six feathers, seven feathers..."

"No more!" Blu said, flipping himself over, successfully throwing Nigel away from him.

Nigel landed at the edge of a small cliff leading to a small river. Nigel hung on to a branch for dear life.

"Help me!" he called out, "I can't swim... please help me!"

Blu walked over to him, his brown eyes filled with regret as he stared at the pathetic creature now fighting to keep his wings on the only thing keeping him from a watery grave. Any anger for the creature subsided at that point.

"I'll help you," Blu smiled, "I'm not like you, I can't just ignore the cry of someone in need."

Nigel looked up at the macaw, his face genuinely full of terror. "Help me, macaw, please!"

"Will you give up your mercenary ways? Will you live a peaceful life and never hurt another creature again?" Blu asked.

"Yes," Nigel nodded, "Please just help me! I can't hold on much longer."

Blu used his mouth to climb down the branch and held out a talon for Nigel to grab onto.

Nigel scurried up the blue macaw's back and laughed as he reached the safety of the ledge.

"Fool!" Nigel cackled. "You should know by now, I am an expert at lying."

Nigel pecked at the branch, listening to the cracking of the wood. Blu scurried up the branch, but found it was too late to save himself... the branch gave away taking the macaw with it.

"It's such a pity," Nigel said, "I didn't save those beautiful feathers... oh well... I'm not really sure that blue was my colour anyways."

"Neither is brown!" A voice snarled, Nigel turned to see Jose just as the monkey tackled him off the cliff. Both creatures fell into the water far below. Nigel struggled to keep himself afloat. Flapping his wings in vein as he slowly began to sink.

"Why?" he asked, "Why would you side with the macaws that have hated your kind for hundreds of years?"

"You told me to learn about loyalty." Jose smiled, "And... Jewel taught me the value of learning a new custom. I took both lessons to heart and decided to stay loyal to my new friends."

Nigel shuddered as the water overcame him. Both the monkey and bird went under at the exact same time.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

Despite the fighting which had taken place during the previous evening, the dawn promised a beautiful day. Rosy tinted clouds hovered upon the horizon, shifting to an orange and scarlet as the sun tipped its head over the city. The gathering breeze swept through the streets of Rio, bringing the tranquil spell of a world at peace.

"Is there anyone in there?" A voice called into Luiz's garage. Jewel rustled her feathers, coming awake as she heard the voice. Pulling her beak from her wings, she smiled at the sight of the margay entering through the up-raised metal door.

"What can we do for you?" She asked the cat, "Haven't you margays done enough already?"

The cat like creature turned to the bird. Her eyes shined bright in the dim light.

"Are you Jewel?" She asked, "We thought you would want to know, Nigel was defeated last night."

Jewel breathed in a huge sigh of relief. Her smile deepened as she thought of the part Blu had ultimately played out.

"And... what about Blu?" Jewel asked, "Where is he?"

The margay lowered her head, speaking softly as she related the story leading up to Nigel's final moments.

"My Blu fell into a river?" She said shocked, holding up her wings to cover her beak. "Is he ok?"

"His body was found on a beach not too far from here. We were on our way to check it out, you're more than welcome to come with us and see for yourself."

Jewel nodded and turned to Luiz and Rafael, who now stood behind her.

"Can you watch my kids, just one more time?" She asked, "I've got something I need to see."

Rafael nodded his head. "Of course, you go to Blu... we'll meet you back at the tree this afternoon."

Jewel followed the margay a few blocks, neither said a word as they hurried along the streets. Eventually arriving at the beach, Jewel traversed the sand with relative ease. She lowered herself down to Blu's body, her wings stroked the macaw's chest.

"You promised you would return to me," She said, "so you have got to be ok. Please wake up."

Blu's uninjured wing gradually wrapped itself around her back. Blu forced a weakened smile, as he peered at her.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" He asked, "We did it... Nigel was beaten."

Jewel nodded, shedding her tears, she lowered herself solemnly and laid beside him. Listening to his heart beat.

"I must admit, there were a couple of times I thought I was done for." Blu squawked.

As both macaws laid there, enjoying each other's company. A large body washed ashore. Both macaws studied the soaked monkey, his face resting with a peaceful smile as he eyed them.

"You two make a good couple," he moaned, "I can see now why Nigel tried so hard to destroy you... I must admit, I'm glad he didn't. You two are just stubborn old birds, with many more good years ahead of you."

Blu rose to his talons, his body trembled under how own weight. His injuries still burned despite the cast.

"Yeah, well the adventure is not over yet." He grinned, "First thing we got to do is treat the injuries... then it's time to party."

"Party, eh?" The monkey arched a curious eyebrow. "I think I like the sound of that..."

# # #

All music died down as Nico landed upon the stage. Spotlights focused solely on him. With a twist of his bottle cap hat, he pointed to the crowd of creatures.

"Cali-calara! This song goes out to a wonderful city in one of the most beautiful places on Earth,"

Pedro landed beside him. "Let's put our wings together for the conquering heroes who made sure peace... romance... and freedom have returned to this place!"

"Let's get ready to party... Rio style!"

Drums roared through the samba club, Blu and Jewel stood eye to eye ready to dance.

"They're playing our song." Blu smiled.

"Is that a special request from you?" Jewel asked, "or did they feel like playing it for our victory?"

"I think it was a little bit of both..." Blu grinned, "Let's not talk now though... Let's party."

Nico danced across the stage, his voice sung out loud and proud as the room filled with different coloured lights.

"I want to party! I want to Samba!

I want to party! I want to Samba!

I want to party, and live our life

I want to party, and fly!

I just want to fly, fly just like a bird

(you are a bird)

Yeah you're right, so I'll fly like a rocket then

(okay)

Climb so high, I'll need to come down for oxygen

(hey!)

Once I start, baby, there will be no stopping then.

Cus I just want to live my life and party

(hey!)

I want to be free and rock my body!

(Hey!)

I've been around the world, and I want to live my life.

In Rio, yes Rio, In Rio, cus I realised

I want to party, I want to samba

(party!)

I want to party, I want to samba

(party!)

I want to party, and live my life!

I want to party... and fly!

I'm the samba, samba master

Master master master master

You shout sound from my getto blaster

Blaster Blaster Blaster Blaster

You can dance fast, but I dance faster

Faster, faster, faster, faster

You're doing it! Let's fly!

I want to party!

(party!)

I want to samba!

(Party!)

I want to party!

(Party!)  
I want to samba!

(Party!)

I want to party!

And live my life!

(oh yeah!)

I want to party!

(party!)

And fly!"

Blu spun Jewel in the traditional fashion, listening to her laughter as he released her into the sky. Jewel flapped her wings, hovering in the air for several seconds. She eyed Blu, and sung her small verse for him.

"Flyjah, Flyjah, Flyjah, Flayjah

Flyjah, Flyjah-lyjah, Flyjah-lyja, Flyjah-lygia-lygia."

Jewel landed and peered in Blu's eyes. Repeating the moment their first kiss almost occurred on a year ago. Her eyes shined bright as she leaned in, kissing him passionately on the end of his beak.

The Blu macaw smiled as she pulled away. His eyes filled with a renewed hope.

"You know what?" He asked her after a moment of silence.

"No what," She asked, "You don't need to hide anything from me anymore."

Blu shuffled his feet across the dance floor, his smile deepening.

"For the first time ever, I think everything is perfect just the way it is."

Jewel embraced him in a hug. Her eyes narrowed in seriousness. She smiled.


End file.
